The Things You Never See Coming
by 505 living dead
Summary: Naruto is bored and horny... what could happen? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

/505 here. **This is not a new chapter. I'm reposting these slightly edited because when I reread them a few things were bothering me and I wanted to fix them (grammar and stuff). Please remember to review! It means a lot to me, and if you notice anything you love/hate/are unclear about, I really wanna know about them. Thanks :-)**

I promise I'm still working on Kind Of A Nice Feeling, but this was stuck in my head and I just had to write it out. Please don't hate me .

Also this is a MATURE YAOI fic, so if you think you shouldn't be here, then you probably shouldn't. To everyone else, enjoy! :-)

I own nothing.

/

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1.<strong>

It was pretty much a normal saturday night for them. Naruto was sitting cross legged on the floor of Sasuke's room playing some video game, while Sasuke was sitting next to him reading a book. Sometimes he would play with Naruto, but honestly he found no real fun in smashing the buttons down in pursuit of victory. The only reason he even _had_ a gaming system was so Naruto could play it when he came over.

The two had been friends since the 8th grade, when after a fistfight, routine for them, they had looked at each other and burst out laughing. Now, at 19, they were practically joined at the hip, and spent almost every weekend at each others houses.

"Damn!" Naruto groaned, flopping down onto the floor. "Lost _again_. How the hell are you supposed to beat this level?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded, ignoring him. Naruto pouted and rolled over onto his side, abandoning the video game.

"Stupid duckbutt," he muttered into the rug.

"Idiot," Sasuke responded, his eyes not leaving the page.

Naruto sighed and flopped around on the floor a bit, bored, before looking back to his friend. Sasuke had grown up over the years, going from a skinny, pasty little snot to the lithe, handsome man he was now. But despite his height and obvious manliness, he had managed to retain some of the delicate girlish features from his past, a fact that annoyed him to no end whenever Naruto brought it up.

But it was true, and studying him now, Naruto let his gaze roam over long legs, flat abs, delicate fingers (which was misleading, Naruto knew, since those very same fingers had beaten his ass more than once. Not that he would ever admit to it out loud), long, thick eyelashes that framed deep black eyes, and the softest, stupidest shaped hair in the world. A strange feeling stirred in his stomach, and his eyes slid to half mast.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke was still mostly ignoring him.

"You're really pretty."

"_What?_" Sasuke said, glancing at his idiotic friend with an eyebrow raised.

"I said you're really pretty," Naruto smiled, one hand crawling up Sasuke's leg. Sasuke sighed.

"What're you doing?"

"Idunno. I'm horny. Can I kiss you?"

"You're straight," Sasuke pointed out, looking at him warily.

"Mmyeah," Naruto shrugged, crawling closer to Sasuke.

"So find a girl to do this with." Sasuke looked exasperated. But he wasn't pushing him away, Naruto thought, moving closer still.

"Donwanna," he said, leaning forwards till their faces were only an inch apart. "Besides, you're prettier than a girl anyway." He kissed Sasuke, smiling slightly when the boy smacked him for the girl comment before surrendering, kissing him back.

Though surrendering was definitely not the right word, since as soon as he opened his mouth to Naruto he took control of the kiss, licking and sucking until Naruto thought he was going to melt. But he wasn't having none of that, he thought, pushing his friend down. He wound his hands through Sasuke's hair, pulling it slightly as he worked his mouth against the boys', trying to show who was boss.

They broke apart eventually, both panting from lack of breath.

"Ne, Sasuke, wanna fuck?" Naruto asked, a stupid smile on his face.

"You idiot, please try to remember that you're straight," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the depths of his friends' stupidity.

"But I'm bored and I'm horny and you're sexyyy," Naruto whined, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck and kissing it.

"I think boredom is a terrible reason to proposition sex to your best friend."

"I don't," Naruto smiled into Sasuke's neck.

"You _do_ realize I'm not a girl, right?" Sasuke sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Mhmm," Naruto grinned, his lips moving further down Sasuke's neck as one hand crawled lazily up his shirt. His other hand was still fisted in Sasuke's soft, soft hair.

"And that I therefore have a _dick?_ And _balls?_ As in _not a vagina?"_

"Um, yeah, duh," Naruto laughed. "Dude I've seen you naked like a million times already."

"Yeah, but not like this. It's different." It was hard to concentrate with Naruto sucking on his collarbone like that, but Sasuke refused to let it show.

"C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna see your body and run," Naruto looked up at him, grinning his stupid grin again.

"You don't know that," he smiled "Heh. Bet you you cant even get it up for me," Sasuke taunted him, wrapping his long legs around Naruto's waist.

"Bet you I can," Naruto smirked back, grinding their groins together slightly as if to prove his point. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke again, brushing their lips together lightly and refusing to deepen the kiss until Sasuke practically growled, twisting his hands into the idiots' sunshine hair and pulling him closer. Naruto grinned, giving in to his friends need and kissing him hard. Their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance, but this time Naruto was prepared, his hands wrapping in Sasuke's hair to hold him in place while he fed off of his mouth.

Sasuke gasped, arching into the kiss. He wondered who had taught Naruto to kiss like this and was briefly jealous, but the foreign emotion was forgotten when Naruto ran his hands up his shirt again, finding his nipple and thumbing it.

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto freed his mouth, moving down to nibble on his earlobe as his hands roamed the pale boys body. Naruto chuckled as he realized he had found a weak spot. He licked and sucked the area around Sasuke's ear until he was shivering.

He wondered how many more spots like this he could find, spots that turned his normally impassive friend into a sexy wreck. The thought spurned him on, and he lifted himself slightly to rip off their shirts, throwing them across the room while he attached himself to Sasuke once more.

Sasuke shivered at the loss of clothing before Naruto pressed himself to him, covering him in heat. _Like my own personal sunshine, _he thought groggily as the boy slid down his body, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find.

Reaching his nipple, Naruto pressed his mouth to the cute bud of pink, sucking it hard while he pinched the other between two fingers.

"A-ah!" Sasuke cried. "Don't s-suck so hard you i-idiot. Nothing's gonna c-come out!"

Naruto almost laughed at that, but he glanced up and saw Sasuke's flushed face and all idle humor was forgotten as blood pooled to his lower body.

Naruto slid down to kiss Sasuke's hipbone. Keeping his eyes on Sasuke's face, he hitched his fingers in the boys jeans, pulling them down slowly.

Sasuke sat up slightly, about to say something, but forgot what it was when he saw Naruto's eyes burning into his. He lifted his hips slightly, helping him along.

As his boxers slid off and his cock, throbbing in excitement, leapt out, Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto, eyes still hot with desire, was opening his mouth and taking him in. Sasuke gulped. That image would haunt him, he knew, as Naruto started bobbing his head up and down, eyes still locked on him. It took everything he had not to grab Naruto by the hair and thrust into his mouth, but it was Naruto's first time so he held back, winding his fingers into the rug, trying to stifle his moans.

Naruto wasn't sure what he had been planning on doing when he pulled Sasuke's pants off, so experimentally he had opened his mouth and licked Sasuke from shaft to head, and the way Sasuke had looked at him, with his eyes dark and heavy, his mouth open and cheeks flushed, made it so natural, so easy for him to lean forward and take Sasuke's cock in his mouth.

He had never thought about what cocks tasted like, but if he had he wouldn't have come up with this. It was hard and soft at the same time, and slightly salty but with a musky tang that was all Sasuke. He could actually _taste _the desire coming off of him. It was addicting, a taste he didn't think he could get enough of. He closed his eyes and concentrated on taking more in.

Humming around the hard shaft, he was rewarded when Sasuke moaned, half thrusting into his mouth. It made him feel good, to be giving pleasure to Sasuke, so he did it again, holding Sasuke's hips down this time so he couldn't move. Sasuke moaned louder and grabbed at his hair, pulling it slightly. The movement sent heat straight to Naruto's groin, reminding him of his own neglected erection, and he pulled back a bit.

"You lose," he said.

"W-what are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke panted.

"The bet. You lose. I'm hard as shit right now."

The wicked grin that spread across his face as he said it made Sasuke want to kick him, but when he tried Naruto grabbed his leg, holding it in the air.

"Sasuke," he said, the air around him turning serious again as he placed a kiss on the inside of his ankle. "Sasuke," he repeated, kissing his way up the boys leg to his crotch, licking his way up that throbbing cock, up the stomach, chest, neck, until he was hovering above Sasuke's mouth. "I want you," he said, closing the distance between them and kissing Sasuke, putting all his need into it.

"Y-you're sure?" Sasuke panted when he let up for air, and Naruto's eyes burned into him as he nodded, pulling him into a kiss again.

Sasuke rolled them over so that he was sitting on top, ending the kiss. "Wait here," he said, standing.

Naruto watched him walk to his nightstand, pulling out lube and condoms and tossing them at him. He caught them in the air, his eyes still watching Sasuke as he stalked back to him. His long, lithe body combined with the natural grace of his movements made him look practically feline. Dangerous.

"Sexy," he breathed, and Sasuke smirked at him, kneeling at his feet.

Sasuke reached out and palmed his dick through his jeans, and Naruto groaned as his erection strained against his zipper. His smirk growing wider, Sasuke popped the button and unzipped them, letting Naruto's thick cock jump out.

"Mmmm, I can work with that," Sasuke said, placing his lips against the weeping head.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke proceeded to give him the best blow job of his life, licking and sucking as if he would die without his dick.

"J-jesus," he groaned. "You're a real cock sucker ain'tcha?" He smirked down at him.

"Watch your mouth," Sasuke smirked back, biting lightly as a warning. Naruto's dick twitched and he released it with a pop, earning a frustrated moan from Naruto.

Grabbing the lube, he poured a liberal amount on his fingers and got to his knees.

"W-what're you doing?" Naruto asked, sitting up on his elbows to watch him.

"Preparing myself you idiot," and Naruto could only watch with wide eyes as Sasuke reached down past his dick, past his balls, and impaled himself on his finger.

"Nn!" Sasuke gasped slightly at the intrusion as he worked a second finger through the ring of muscle, spreading himself as he scissored the fingers apart.

Naruto moaned quietly at the sight, grabbing his dick unconsciously and giving it a tug. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so sexy in his life.

He was immediately proved wrong when Sasuke let out a low moan and started bouncing on his own fingers, fucking himself with them. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he shot up, grabbing the lube and moving closer.

Sasuke gasped as a third finger joined his two, and he squinted his eyes open to see Naruto working his ass. His cock twitched at the sight as Naruto replaced his fingers with his own, rubbing him just right as he spread his ass.

"N- Ah! N-Naruto!" Sasuke groaned, his head dropping to Naruto's shoulder as he let the boy take over.

"'Suke," Naruto responded, his voice was low and full of need, and it got Sasuke's attention immediately. Smiling slightly, he pushed Naruto down and grabbed a condom, ripping it with his teeth before sliding it on the tan boy. Bracing himself on Naruto's biceps, he lowered himself sloooowly onto his friends hard dick, wincing slightly as he got to all the way in. Naruto's dick was huge, not that he would ever admit it.

He glanced down at Naruto, who was panting, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Goddamn," he groaned. "You're tight." Sasuke smirked slightly, but scrunched his face up in pain when Naruto tried to move.

"Don't," he breathed, wincing. "I haven't done this in a while."

"O-oh, sorry," Naruto panted, throwing his head back but keeping his eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke released the breath he was holding as he adjusted to being filled so thoroughly by _Naruto,_ of all people. The thought made his dick twitch, and he rolled his hips slightly to release some of the pressure. Naruto groaned beneath him.

Smirking slightly, Sasuke started moving, setting a slow pace he knew would drive Naruto _mad._

Naruto tried to hold back another moan. He was _inside _Sasuke, something he had never even imagined, and Sasuke was so…goddamn…tight, and every time he lowered all the way his dick twitched slightly and Naruto's twitched in response, except _inside_ of him, and Sasuke was so goddamn sexy riding him like that and he wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to pound into him, except he couldn't because he would hurt Sasuke, which was unacceptable so he used all of is concentration to control himself, staying as still as possible while Sasuke set the pace.

He couldn't help grabbing Sasuke's hips and digging his fingers in deeper every time he moved, though, and as torturous as the slow pace was, he could feel _everything_ inside Sasuke and it was so fucking hot. He groaned slightly, his eyes falling shut.

Sasuke grinned evilly then. He raised himself slooowly up before slamming down, impaling himself on Naruto's cock.

"Ah!" They both cried out as Sasuke started setting the pace for real, bouncing up and down on Naruto's dick.

"Y-you bastard," Naruto ground out through gritted teeth, thrusting upwards to meet Sasuke, who just grinned down at him. Naruto snarled at him, losing control, and pushed himself up so that their chests were pressed against each other so that he could kiss him, his tongue thrusting into his mouth in the same rhythm as his cock.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, letting Naruto take control of him.

"Hold on," Naruto growled, biting Sasuke's lip,

"W-wha?" Sasuke panted, his arms wrapping around Naruto's muscular shoulders just in time for Naruto to stand up, lifting them both and pushing deeper into Sasuke that he would have thought possible.

"Ahn! A-ah oh god," Sasuke cried out as Naruto's cock brushed against his prostate for the first time, sending lightning shooting through his body. "Right there! Oh god Naruto!"

"Oof, you're heavy," Naruto said, throwing him onto the bed.

"S-shut up and fuck me, you idiot," Sasuke panted, scowling.

"Yes, your highness," Naruto chuckled before thrusting in, hitting the spot again. Sasuke's back arched as he saw stars, his legs wrapping around Naruto's hips. Naruto grinned as he pulled out before pounding back in again, setting a bruising pace that hit Sasuke's prostate every time.

Sasuke was a wreck beneath him, and could do nothing but hold on for the ride, his breath coming out in pants and moans.

"N-na..Ohh god," he cried as Naruto hit the spot _again. _"Naruto!"

"Ahh," Naruto grunted as his balls twitched. "D-do that again."

"D-do w-what?" Sasuke moaned, clawing at Naruto's back as white fire flowed through him.

"Say my name," he panted.

"N-naruto," Sasuke gasped out, his voice breathy and dripping sex. Naruto groaned, leaning down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

"Again," he said, his voice rough against Sasuke's lips.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed into his mouth. Naruto kissed his way down Sasuke's neck, his lips punctuating every thrust he made.

"Again_,_" he demanded, biting down, leaving a mark on Sasuke's neck.

"_Naruto!_" Sasuke cried out, the bite finally making him lose it as pleasure shot through his body and he came, semen shooting out between them.

"S-sasuke," Naruto groaned as he managed to thrust a few more times into Sasuke's tightened ass before cumming as well.

He collapsed on top of Sasuke, who groaned.

"Get offa me you idiot. You're heavy, too."

"Idunwanna," Naruto grinned, pecking Sasuke on the lips.

"Well get out of me at least," Sasuke scowled, and Naruto laughed, pulling his softening member out of Sasuke's ass.

He rolled over, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the trash and grabbing a box of tissues from the nightstand next to the bed. He wiped them both off and threw the tissues away before rolling back onto Sasuke and kissing him.

"That was fun," he said, glowing with post-coital bliss. Sasuke looked away to hide his embarrassment, and scowled.

"You're an idiot. I'm gonna be sore as hell tomorrow."

"Mm," Naruto hummed in agreement. "I bet I have scratch marks all over my back," he said, grinning. "Who knew you were so cute."

"I'm not cute," Sasuke growled.

"Sure you are. Cute and sexy, the perfect mix." Sasuke pinched him.

"You," he sighed, "are the least convincing straight person ever."

"I know," Naruto laughed. "But only for you." He grinned again, and Sasuke had to cover his face to hide a blush.

"Shut up," he muttered, and Naruto kissed his hand.

"You love it," Naruto smiled.

"Shut up," Sasuke said again, and this time Naruto laughed and peeled his hands away, exposing Sasuke's flushed face. "What?" Sasuke snapped when Naruto just stared at him, grinning.

"I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss him before snuggling close and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>505 here.

Ahh, it felt soo nice to get that out. I even have a second part all planned out.

If you liked it or had any thoughts, please review! I love reviews! They keep me alive during the cold winter months!

/


	2. Chapter 2

/505 here. **Again, just reposting the same chapters slightly edited. Please tell me what you think!**

Part two. I had to do this but I promise I'm going back to Kind Of A Nice Feeling after this :-)

I obviously own nothing

Please review!

/

**chapter 2.**

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes. His felt heavy and kind of sore, and it took him a minute to remember why. He glanced over and sure enough, he was lying in naked Naruto's arms, their legs tangled together.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Thankfully Naruto was still asleep, but how long would that last? When he did wake up, it was going to be the most awkward morning ever. After all, what kind of same-sex best friends just had sex because one of them was bored?

_He did say he loved me…_Sasuke shoved the thought away. He refused to lay weight on anything said during post-coital bliss. No matter how nice it would be.

At least _he _was gay. There were no problems there. But Naruto was straight. He snorted slightly. _Straight men don't fuck guys up the ass._ Mostly straight, he amended the thought. As in had sex with girls and enjoyed it.

He glanced back at Naruto as boy groaned softly, a sign he was waking up. Naruto was good looking, he thought idly. When they had first met, Naruto had been short and stocky, with stupid scars on his face, obnoxious yellow hair and an even more obnoxious laugh.

They were the same height now, though, and his general likeness to a tank had lessened until he was just… muscular. And not in a gross overdone way, either. He was just defined, and his shoulders had a broadness to them that were downright sexy. His hair had grown out a bit, too, and though it was still the same shade of yellow, Sasuke couldn't think of it as annoying anymore. It sort of reminded him of sunshine, actually. Not to mention that his scars made his tan face look ruggedly handsome now.

Sasuke smiled slightly. They were polar opposites in both look and attitude. Naruto was the light to his dark, the happy to his angsty. But that was probably why they were best friends. Hopefully that wouldn't be broken because of one stupid night.

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes blearily, blinking until they focused. They widened, and Sasuke realized he was remembering what happened. He watched him, waiting for his reaction.

He rolled over on top of Sasuke and kissed him.

"G'morning sexy," he said, and his grin would have made Sasuke blush if he wasn't an Uchiha.

"Hn," he responded, and Naruto's grin widened before he leaned down and kissed him again.

"So hey," he said when he finally let up for air.

"What?" Sasuke scowled. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well you're kinda stupid-" Sasuke hit him at this, but Naruto didn't budge. "-and you have a tendency to overthink things," he continued, "so I wanted to make sure. You heard what I said last night, right?" Sasuke did blush this time.

"W-what?" He stuttered, his face bright red.

"Yeah, I thought so," Naruto laughed. "And you know I meant it, right?"

"W-w-w-" Sasuke was beyond words now, his face brighter than a tomato, something Naruto had never seen before. Even his ears were blushing.

"Okay, good," Naruto leaned down and kissed him a third time, moving his mouth against Sasuke's until he let him in. He rolled his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, lazily lapping at Sasuke's appendage until he responded, moaning into the kiss.

Naruto rocked his hips against Sasuke's and he realized with a start that Naruto was hard again.

"You're insatiable," he smirked, grinding up against him. Naruto grinned, winding his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Only cause it's you," he said.

"Idiot," Sasuke said, kissing him back. This time Sasuke's tongue chased after his, following it into Naruto's mouth when he withdrew. Naruto groaned, grinding against Sasuke again, trying to get some friction as his cock turned hard as steel and Sasuke's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey," Naruto panted, pulling back. "How sore, exactly, are you?"

"Not that much," Sasuke smirked. "Why?" He teased.

"Because," Naruto's smile turned feral, "I'm very close to fucking the shit out of you whether you want to or not, and this is you're only chance out." He thrusted their dicks together to prove his point.

Sasuke gasped, going rock hard in an instant.

"I guess you're ok with it, then," Naruto chuckled. He offered his fingers to Sasuke, who sucked them into his mouth, coating them with saliva before letting them free.

Naruto chuckled again at the need burning in his lover's eyes before reaching down and burying his index finger in Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke moaned, bucking against the digits as Naruto added his middle and ring fingers, spreading him out.

"Hey," Naruto said, his eyes dark. "Turn over." Sasuke's eyes widened and he smirked, rolling over onto all fours.

"Like this?" He practically purred, curving his back and thrusting his ass out at Naruto.

"Mmm," Naruto growled in appreciation, his hands tracing the firm, supple globes in front of him. He spread the cheeks, eyes on the twitching bud in front of him. "Damn," he groaned.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned, his voice dark and low, and Naruto chuckled. He thrust forward slightly, his hard cock sliding between the cheeks, teasing him.

"What?" He asked, his voice a mix of cockiness and danger. He slid forward again, his dick rubbing against Sasuke's ass, making him shudder.

"D-do it." Sasuke commanded, his voice coming out as more of a whimper than anything else.

"Do what?" Sasuke could _hear _Naruto grinning, and it was infuriating, so he bucked up against his member, trying to show him what he wanted without speaking, but Naruto moved away at the last second, not letting Sasuke make contact. "Do what?" He repeated.

"FUCK ME YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke cried, his need overpowering his pride, and Naruto grinned, his fingers digging into that sweet ass as he thrust in in one fell swoop, burying himself deep into Sasuke.

"Ahhh!" They both groaned at the sensation.

Naruto set a brutal pace, grunting as his balls slammed against Sasuke's ass every time he entered. This was fucking amazing, he didn't think he could ever get enough of it.

Sasuke gasped and moaned beneath him, pushing back into Naruto, taking all of him in.

"Ahn!" He cried, his back curving as Naruto changed the angle slightly, driving into his prostate. Naruto grinned, leaning forward as he thrust to shower kisses down the line of his back. One of his hands dug into Sasuke's hips, his thumb on the indent at the base of his spine while the other went into his hair, pulling his head back.

"Y-you like this?" He asked, panting as he thrust forward, pulling the soft hair a bit harder.

"A-Ahh! Oh god…MORE!" Sasuke cried, bucking against Naruto's hard cock. "FUCK ME HARDER!"

Naruto grinned wickedly, slamming in as hard as he could, right against Sasuke's prostate, causing the boy to cry out, moaning wildly.

Naruto groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer, and reached down to grab Sasuke's cock, jerking him off as he gasped, cumming in Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke moaned as he felt the warm semen fill him, and jerked slightly, spewing into Naruto's hand.

"Ahh," he breathed as Naruto pulled out, and they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Oh shit," Naruto said as he reached out to grab some tissues. "I forgot to use a condom. Shit I'm so sorry."

"Mm," Sasuke hummed as he used the tissue Naruto passed him to catch some of the cum dribbling out of his ass. "I guess it's ok," he said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, rolling over to look at him.

"Yeah, after all, you're mine now, right?" The last part came out as a whisper, and Sasuke turned bright red and had to look away.

Naruto grabbed his face, kissing him hard before enveloping him in a hug.

"I knew you loved me," he cried happily, his grin so wide it should have broken his face.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, hiding his face in Naruto's chest because he was blushing so hard even his ears where red.

"You love me, you love me," Naruto chanted quietly to himself, and Sasuke hit him.

"Shut up," he said.

"But you do!"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok. I love you you adorable bastard."

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto smiled, leaned down and kissed him.

"You hungry?" He said when they broke apart.

"How about a shower first?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"As long as we take it together," Naruto grinned, kissing him again. Sasuke smiled and kissed him back.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>505 here

tell me what you think? I love reviews!

paz/


End file.
